Renegades
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Pre COTBP Oneshot. Sequel to Ruthless. Will and Elizabeth play 'Trapped in a Storm'


Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me

Hello everyone. I had a free night tonight, so I felt like writing something. I suppose you can call this the sequel to Ruthless. This takes place about a few months to a year after. I hope you enjoy it.

Italics are game, non italics are not.

* * *

Elizabeth pushed Will to the ground using her stick/sword for the fourth time.

"Will, you've got to pay attention or else the game doesn't work," she said as he climbed back onto his feet.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," he said shoving a strand of hair behind his ear that had fallen in front of his eyes for the second time. "I just think we need to change this game a bit. You know, since we play it so much and always it's the same thing. Good captain versus bad captain. A person can get a bit bored you know."

"Well then what do you want to do?" Elizabeth threw her stick to the ground, crossed her arms and began to tap her foot.

"Well that's not exactly what I meant…."

"Well then please William," she said motioning beyond her, "elaborate."

Will's eyes roamed around the island and he finally settled on the water. Granted, Will wasn't overly fond of swimming (ever since the only ship he was on sunk) but maybe some good could come from this. He could swallow his fear for this."All right Elizabeth, we're going on a boat ride."

Elizabeth wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. "Excuse me; a what?"

"Come on," Will said pulling her arm.

**

* * *

**The two sat in a longboat that Will just so happened to find.

"Are you sure this is legal?" Elizabeth asked as Will rowed further out.

"I don't think anyone's going to notice," Will said with a slight shrug.

"But isn't this stealing?"

"Not necessarily. More like...borrowing, you know."

The past few months Elizabeth began to see a whole new side to Will. At first she thought he was only shy but now it seemed his shell was finally opening. Elizabeth was still uneasy about taking a boat and didn't say much else. She was surprised that no one had seen the two of them leave. It was likely because everyone was always so busy talking and exchanging goods.

Will stopped rowing and picked up one of the rocks they had managed to grab on the way. "All right Elizabeth; set the scene for us. What's happening?"

"We're lost out at sea. There's a storm right on top of us..."

**

* * *

**_Will and Elizabeth sat in their tiny ship after the huge battle ended. The rest of their crew was all dead, even Gregory, their oldest friend and mentor. The man had been given the deadly gut shot and he died quickly afterwards. _

_"Elizabeth," Will shouted over the gusty winds, "can you spot any land through the spyglass?" _

**

* * *

**Elizabeth brought her two hands together to pretend to see the shoreline and the docks.

**

* * *

**_"No," she shouted back._

_Will adjusted their course and hoped that they could find safety soon. He took off his jacket and put it over the both of them so that they could be shielded from the storm. _

_"What if the worst should happen; like the boat sinking?" Will asked. _

_"We'll have to make for shore. Do you think you can make it the whole way? I mean, they did shoot you in the shoulder," Elizabeth asked worried. _

**

* * *

**"But I always get shot. Why can't you ever get shot?" Will asked in an exasperated tone.

"Because I'm a girl."

"And you think that matters to pirates?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Fine, you weren't shot."

"Thank you," Will said relieved.

"You were stabbed."

"What!"

**

* * *

**_Elizabeth stood to look over the wound that Will had received on the shoulder. "Thank you for saving me Will. If you hadn't...I don't want to think of what would have happened." _

_"I'll be fine," Will said, wincing slightly. _

_He again readjusted the sail before collapsing back onto his seat again. The two were drifting further and further away from shore. _

_"Do you think the storm is letting up a bit?" Will asked. _

_Elizabeth looked up and shrugged. "I'm not sure." _

_A wave hit them on the side and the ship almost flipped over._

**

* * *

**"Mr. Turner, Miss. Swann; what exactly are you two doing out here?"

The two young teens looked up at the imposing structure of the Dauntless and gulped as a certain man of the Navy stared down at them.

"Captain Norrington. Sorry, we must've sailed out a bit too far," Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"We'll be heading back to shore now, sir. I'll make sure Miss. Swann gets home safely," Will added.

"See that you do," Norrington said and the Dauntless began to go on its way.

Solemnly Will began the long row to shore but stopped when they were halfway there.

"Will," Elizabeth asked, "what're you...?"

Will began to move back and forth on the ship shaking it.

**

* * *

**_"The winds are picking up! I don't know if we'll...!" _

_Their longboat flipped and the two were in the unfortunate situation of having to now swim back to the beach. Elizabeth staggered onto the sand first and collapsed. Will followed shortly thereafter and clutched at his arm. _

_"The sea; ow, I think it might be infected. You'll have to look at it for me Elizabeth." _

_"Why do I have to look?" _

_"Oh, I'm so blinded by the pain. I think I'm going to faint!" Will looked up at her and grinned before pretending to pass out again. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat beside him._

**

* * *

**She began to shake his shoulders and Will still did not even open his eyes. "Come on Will, this isn't funny anymore. Wake up, I know you're fine."

"No, I'm dying."

"Look," Elizabeth said shrewdly, "I'm not falling for the 'I'm dying and I need a kiss game again.'"

Will waited a whole minute before opening one eye. "Really?"

"Yes really. Now play fairly," she said, now swatting him on the arm.

Will sighed and got up.

**

* * *

**_"Where are we?" he asked, gazing at the horizon. _

**

* * *

**"You're in Port Royal," an elderly man said, walking by with a carriage full of manure.

"Um, thank you," Will said with a smile. When the man was gone, he instead frowned.

"We've got to find a better place to do this Will," Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"I know," Will said, "but it's just so hard. I mean, I know we are getting a little too old for this..."

"There had better be a 'but' coming along with that sentence Mr. Turner."

"But," he continued, "I really enjoy spending time with you."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart," he said indeed tracing a cross over his heart.

Both of them were silent for a few more minutes. Suddenly Elizabeth jumped to her feet, pulled Will up and dragged him along with her.

"Where are we going?" he asked confused.

"You'll see," she said coyly.

**

* * *

**_The two of them were lying on the sand, staring up at the sky as the stars began to appear. _

_"Isn't it beautiful?" Elizabeth asked. _

_"Not as beautiful as...other things," Will said with a sigh. _

_"How's your shoulder?" she asked. _

_"Healing. Think a rescue boat will come soon?" _

_"I hope so. Maybe we should build something that'll lead them to us like a smoke signal or...something." _

_"If only we had something flammable like bombs..." _

_"Or alcohol," Elizabeth said. _

_"That could work…" Will said, sitting up on his healthier shoulder. "Where did you hear about something like that?" _

_Elizabeth shrugged. "I read about it somewhere." _

_"Hmm, if we had some rum then that might just work." _

_"Well we are pirates. We should be loaded with it."_

_"It is a rather rare commodity though. After a shipwreck that is." _

_The two of them lapsed into silence. Elizabeth's teeth began to chatter a bit. _

**

* * *

**"You cold?" Will asked.

"Just a little," Elizabeth admitted reluctantly. "Probably from the impromptu swimming lesson earlier."

"Sorry about that," Will said blushing. "Maybe we should call it a day."

The two of them got up from the ground and walked from the garden in front of the Governor's mansion to the front door.

"I had fun today Elizabeth. Really."

"I'm glad," Elizabeth said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Maybe," Will said with a shrug.

Elizabeth opened the door to find the Governor and Norrington talking in hushed tones but they stopped when she entered.

Will watched the door shut behind her. He knew what Norrington was likely telling the Governor. The boy couldn't help but feel that something about today had shifted and playing pirates again was not going to happen any time soon.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought about it. Hope you all have a nice week. :)


End file.
